Their Confessions
by Leavepandasalone
Summary: When Hanabusa decides to confess to Ichigo, Andou and Kashino go through an un pleasant day trying to stop him. But when all three princes confess to her all at once, Ichigo's mind was filled with confusion and a large amount of pressure from the people around her! Will Ichigo survive after the prince's mistake? Or will all three end up with broken hearts?
1. Chapter 1: The Unforgettable Food Fight

**Dedicated to MissLovelyPrincess**

* * *

Ichigo sighed of relief as she put in the last batch of macaroons in the oven. She was just about to clean up until she noticed the worried looks on Kashino and Andou's faces.

_**Flashback POV...**_

_"Congratulate me Boys!" The delighted look on Hanabusa's face made Kashino un-comfortable and un-easy._

_"For what?" He asked in his normal annoyed tone._

_"What is it Hanabusa-kun?" Andou asked, politely._

_"I have finally decided to confess to Ichigo-chan!" He said, happily._

_"Eh?!" They said in unison._

_"Yes, I have decided to confess to her tomorrow!" He gestured._

_"And what makes you think she'll accept?!" Kashino asked, ready to hit the rose narcissist._

_"How could she not? I'm handsome, smart, and nice to her. Unlike someone here..." He looked at Kashino, receiving one of his death glares._

_"Whats the matter Kashino? Jealous...?" He asked._

_"No!" He yelled._

_"Then why should you care?" He asked._

_At that point, Kashino was ready to hit him hard on that pretty little face of his, until Andou held him back._

_"Maa-kun, let me take care of this..." He said._

_He stepped forward, and took a breath._

_"Hanabusa-kun, you are very well aware about our feelings for Amano-san. Please be considerate and think a little more before you tell her anything." He said in a serious tone._

_"So you two were expecting me to ask you for permission about this?" He asked sarcastically._

_"Yes!" They answered._

_"What would be the point in that? I wouldn't get a proper answer! I know exactly how you guys would react! Kashino would say 'I don't care, what's the point of asking me? I don't care about her' and Andou would just lay his head low and stay silent!" He argued._

_The two boys paused for a moment, as Hanabusa walked off with his pride._

_"I'll do it any time tomorrow!" He yelled back._

**_End of Flashback..._**

Therefore both sweet princes were ill with worry. Any time he would move, they would scurry over to him. Any time he spoke to Amano, they would panic and become flustered. Hanabusa noticed their odd behaviour and took advantage of it. He tortured both until they were completely tired. And now they were in class, were both were at their weakest. Kashino was at the peak of his limit and was about to explode.

_"I'm serious! If this guy tries to do anything, I will literally explode!" _

The whole day, Hanabusa just made everything worse. During french, he leaned in close to her 'trying to help her with her work'. During break, he wiped off a crumb on her cheek gently with his hand. As all the girls stared with envy at our confused strawberry, the three boys were looking as if they were going to kill each other!

"Ooh! The macaroons are done!" Ichigo said, excitedly.

Kashino was in deep thought while tempering his chocolate, when Ichigo tripped near him. Everything went into slow motion as Hanabusa jumped and caught her, and even caught the tray of macaroons. The girls went into 'Moe mode' as Hanabusa looked into Ichigo's eyes.

"Hanabusa-kun..." She blushed.

"Ichigo-chan..." He said back.

"Thats it!" Kashino stomped his feet and angrily walked over to the two. It seems he's way past over his limit!

"Kashino...?" Ichigo looked over at him, as Hanabusa glared at the chocolatier.

"I've had enough of this Hanabusa!" He yelled.

"Enough of what, Kashino-kun?" He asked, as he helped Amano up.

"This whole day! This whole dang day, you've been deliberately doing these to Amano just cause you know its going to bug us!" He continued.

"Eh?" She cutely tilted her head, confused at what was going on.

"Bug you Kashino-kun? Don't tell me you are actually displaying jealousy." He said, slyly.

"Why you little..." Kashino said, as he took a handful of flour from the work station.

Kashino threw it straight at the rose boy. Hanabusa dodged as it hit one of the boys in group F, he took some cream and threw it at Kashino whom ducked and went right into one of the group B girls. The whole class went into a food fight. Ichigo hid under the workstation counter, trying to not get hit by any of the flying ingredients. Hanabusa looked over to her and lent her a hand. He pulled her up, and took advantage of the moment.

"Hanabu-" She said, being cut off by the feeling of Hanabusa's lips on hers.

Everyone stopped as Amano stood in Hanabusa's arms, shocked. He pulled away and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Ichigo-chan!" He yelled out.


	2. Chapter 2: Three Confessions in One day

"I love you, Ichigo-chan!" Hanabusa blurted out, as he hugged her tightly.

"What...?" Ichigo said in all the confusion.

"I love you..." He said, hugging her tighter.

Everyone paused for a moment. Everyone paused with an odd position. Some with ingredients in their hands, ready to throw. Others with shields and some more getting more to throw at their opponents. The ingredients slowly slid off their hands and the throwing had stopped.

"..."

Everyone stared at the two in the middle of the extremely messy classroom. Ichigo blushed as the two other princes made the biggest mistake of their lives.

"Wait a minute!" Andou yelled.

"Amano..." Kashino said.

"I... to Amano-san..." Andou stuttered.

"I love her too!" Kashino and Andou confessed.

The girls envied the position that Amano was in, while the boys was trying to get out of the mess. Amano was just confessed by all three most popular boys in middle school, her teammates, and her most best friends in the world. At that moment Ameya-sensei came in to the classroom.

"What happened here?!" She asked.

The whole classroom cleaned up, while Hanabusa explained everything. Amano, being the only one who didn't participate in the food fight was sent back to her dorm with Rumi. She sat on her bed, going through what gad happened that day. The moment she got to the confession, she blushed hard.

"What am I going to do...?" She asked herself.


	3. Chapter 3: Running Away?

**Normal POV**

Ichigo sat silently in the train as Rumi looked outside to see the scenery of Rainbow Hill. She was in awe to see all the beautiful flowers blooming across the many hills. She looked back to Ichigo who looked at as confused as ever. The excited face on Rumi faded away and she hugged her best friend tightly.

"It's okay Ichigo-chan, we came here to forget about that for awhile. I mean there's lots to do! We can ride bikes around town, bake with your family! You don't even have to tell them why you came back! It is a weekend off." Rumi said.

**_Flashback POV..._**

_"Ichigo-chan... If I could do anything I would! I can't stop time or anything but I can do something for you this weekend!" Rumi said, as she comforted her roommate._

_"Can you take me home...?" Ichigo said._

_"Eh?"_

_"If I go home, i'll be able to think things through there. But if it doesn't work, I can just get my mind off everything..." Ichigo turned to her roommate and smiled._

_Rumi looked at her with pity in her eyes. This was what Ichigo wanted in her time of need, so Rumi couldn't refuse!_

_"Alright!" She said._

_"Huh?" _

_"Lets go to Rainbow Hill!"_

_"What?!" _

* * *

_**6 in the morning the next day...**  
_

_"Okay, your notes are done. You two are free to go out the school this weekend." The Dorm Lady said._

_"Thank you!" Rumi said, excitedly._

_Ichigo stood beside Rumi, nervous as she got their permission letters from the dorm lady and got their bags and walked out._

_"I'm glad the dorm lady was up! No ones awake yet so let's get going!" She said._

**_End of Flashback..._**

Ichigo and Rumi stepped out of the train together and looked at Rainbow Hill. It was early spring so the flowers were blooming and the birds were chirping. Rumi took Ichigo's hand and walked towards the big neighborhood. They arrived in the Amano Household in no time and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The Speaker said.

"It's Ichigo and my friend Rumi..." Ichigo said.

"Oh! I'll be right down!"

**Ichigo's POV**

I walked into my house, being greeted by my mom and sister in the living room.

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

"He called awhile ago and told us he was going to be arriving late. There was traffic on the highway." Mama replied.

"Onee-chan! Why did you come home so suddenly?" Natsume asked.

"Eh...? Huh...? Oh, well we had a week off so Rumi thought it would be nice to see you all again..." I said.

"Yup! Its good to see you again Mrs. Amano, and Natsume." Rumi said.

"Its nice to see you as well Rumi." Mama smiled.

I was still in deep thought, when I saw Natsume from the corner of my eye. She was giving off a suspicious aura, and made feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you running away from something again, Onee-chan?" Natsume asked, suspiciously.

I was about to answer when Rumi stopped me.

"No, No. If she was running away from something, then I wouldn't have come." Rumi lied.

Rumi had her hand on my mouth making us look even more suspicious.

"Ichigo..." Mother said, catching up on everything.

"Its- its nothing! Nothing at all!" I yelled as I put Rumi's hand away from my face.

"Yeah! Besides, what does Ichigo-chan have to run away from?" Rumi asked.

Right at that moment my cellphone beeped. I forgot I put it on silent. I looked over to it and it had three missed calls and voice messages. One from Andou-kun, Another from Hanabusa-kun, and the last from Kashino. I was about to put it away when Natsume took my phone from me and played all the messages. I froze and was unable to do anything.

*BEEP*

"Um...? It seems you didn't pick up Amano-san. It's Andou... Well, I just wanted to say sorry about what happened yesterday. We didn't mean to make you confused. I know we can't take back what we said and it won't be easy to forget. But I guess we have the same feelings for you, Amano-san..."

*BEEP*

"Its Hanabusa. Ichigo-chan, I hope you forgive what I did to you. I'm so sorry. I just couldn't hold it back anymore and I didn't care who would see us and what they might think. I didn't think about how you would feel. I was being inconsiderate. If you don't accept my feelings then I promise you that I will never kiss you by force ever again..."

*BEEP*

"Amano. Its Kashino... Sorry about what happened. I just got mad at Hanabusa for confessing to you when we told him that it wasn't fair. But for now i'll just tell you the truth. Yes all three of us love you. For a long time. I might have denied it awhile ago but since its gone out to the whole school, there's no point in hiding it anymore. If you don't accept it, then will just stick to being friends. I'm not sure about those two though..."

*BEEP*

End of final message. Repeat?

Natsume looked at the phone in shock and Mama stared at me. I was blushing madly and I had no idea what to do. I quickly ran up to my room and locked the door. I jumped onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow.

"Those three are idiots..." I said to myself.


	4. Chapter 4: Ichigo, Feeling Guilty

**Okay, so I've been having these problems since the Cream Olympia... I just cannot write with out inspiration or a feeling to write. When I started out, I just wanted to get out of school and write a new chapter. In school, I got my ideas in the randomest moments and made it into a chapter when I got home. These days, I'm just not feeling it. But today I got it back by reading stories from other writers!**

**So I had this feeling when I read through Mikasi-senpai's drabble story, 'I'll Love you forever'. It gave me many ideas for this story and many others too. I decided to type it out! Thanks Mikashi-senpai!**

* * *

**Normal POV...**

Ichigo's face was in her pillows as Rumi knocked hard on her locked bedroom door.

"Ichigo! Open up!" She yelled.

"No! No one is going to understand what I'm going through! Mama and Natsume are probably gonna go on and on, teasing me and telling me how lucky I am! I'm not! I hate this! I hate this pressure and confusion they forced on me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo, please! Come out! It's not healthy!" Rumi pleaded.

"No! Never! You can't make me!" She yelled back.

Ichigo wet her pillow with her tears as Rumi sighed and went back downstairs.

"Any luck?" asked.

"No, she's just not coming out." Rumi sighed in disappointment.

"I don't get why she's so upset! I mean three hot guys are in love with her!" Natsume said, with a hint of jealousy.

"That's where you're immature Natsume. Imagine if you're three best friends, team mates, class mates, and people you used to think of as brothers fell in love with you. The fact that their all popular and good looking doesn't help. People are piling so much pressure on her to choose. If she makes a wrong move or decision, people will make sure she'll feel bad for it." Rumi shook her head

"Who knew Ichigo would capture the hearts of those three?" Mrs. Amano said.

"Kashino's feelings were way too obvious, but Andou and Hanabusa, took time to see. Iy must be hard on Ichigo." Rumi sighed.

"I hope she comes out, we came here to forget about those things." She continued.

"Forget about those things?" Natsume said in confusion.

"Yup! We came here to get her mind off things. I was hoping that if we came here, the pressure on her would lessen." She replied.

As the three continued their conversation, Ichigo walked downstairs.

"Ichigo-chan!" Rumi said, worriedly.

"I got hungry." She said, emotionlessly.

Rumi guided her friend down the steps, afraid she might trip and fall again. When Ichigo was eating some of her dad's leftover omelet, Rumi tried to comfort her friend by insulting the three.

"You should just forget about those dummies! They were inconsiderate and being forceful! I cannot believe they did that! Especially Andou! I mean, he knew Kana liked him yet he did that anyway! And Hanabusa is the worst! He forced a kiss on you! And Kashino! Kashino! When he finally had the guts to do it, he did it at the worst timing ever!" Rumi looked at her friend who looked guilty.

"Ichigo-chan?" She said, in confusion.

"Kana-chan..." She said in horror.

She ran to her bag and got her cellphone out, she went through her contacts and called Kana immediately.

* * *

**In Kana's Dorm...**

The curtains were closed, making the room almost completely dark. Kana was curled up into a ball, crying as the pillow she was holding onto was absorbing her tears. Her cellphone vibrated saying that someone was calling her but she ignored it.

_"How could you...? Andou-kun...? And with Ichigo-chan..." _She thought.

"Missed Call. One voice message"

*BEEP*

"Kana-chan! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to steal Andou-kun from you! I promise! I wish I could do something but I can't! I hope you can forgive me!"

*BEEP*

Kana reached for her phone and called back Ichigo after her message.

"Kana?" Ichigo asked.

"It's me." She sniffled.

"Kana! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! Really! I am so sorry! You must think I'm horrible!" She said, frantically.

"No, it's not your fault." Kana said.

"Eh?" Ichigo said, in confusion.

"I blame those three." She admitted.

"They forced their feelings unto you and pressured you into making a decision, not thinking of how others would feel. You don't have to feel apologetic towards me. I honestly think in all of this, your the victim. So I support you on whoever you choose, even if its Andou-kun." She smiled.

Ichigo was stunned. Was Kana really giving up on Andou? It can't be. She's lying to make her feel stronger. Ichigo knew that Kana still has feelings for him, no matter what she'll say. She is only trying to be the good person she is.

"Thank you, Kana-chan." Ichigo said.

"Good luck Ichigo-chan!" She replied.


	5. Chapter 5: Piercing Eyes

**I'm feeling better, but I'm not fully cured yet. I'm writing bit by bit everyday so you guys won't rampage on me (^ _ ^) **

**You know who you all are 'Impatient people'!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

My visit passed by without me knowing it. We all spent that whole time, making sure dad wouldn't find out about the 'incident'. I stared at the gates of St. Marie, frightened of what was behind those steel bars. I clutched Rumi's hand in mine, showing my scared feelings through actions.

"Don't worry Ichigo-chan! I'll be with you through everything!" She reassured me.

I nodded nervously and looked at the gates open. Rumi got our luggage and held out her hand, gesturing me to take it.

I gulped and squeezed my eyes shut and thought, _"Better now while there isn't anyone around!"._

Rumi and I walked in. Right when I stepped in, I felt eyes pierce on me, letting me know that even though there wasn't a person in sight, there were still people watching. I could already tell those people were girls, knowing the many students who had a crush on the Sweet Princes, I had a feeling I was considered as a rival in love to many of my female school mates. Rumi and I walked into the dorm as I sighed of relief because no one was watching anymore.

"Good morning, Amano-san, Katou-san." The dorm lady greeted us.

"Good morning, Dorm Lady-san!" We bowed.

We walked to our dorm room quietly, only the creaking of the wood from our footsteps made a noise in the hall. When we got in, we opened up our luggages and threw away our laundry.

"Ichigo-chan, I'm going to do our laundry okay?" She said, as she picked up the basket.

I nodded and replied, "Alright, I'm just going to go for a walk.".

"Will you be alright?" She asked, with a worried tone.

"I'll be fine, all they can do is stare at me." I reassure her.

Rumi looked at me with worried eyes and replied, "Alright, but be careful. I don't want to see you injured when you come back.".

"I won't." I giggled.

**Normal POV**

Ichigo shivered and put her hands in her pockets. It was still early spring and the frost was only beginning to go away. She shuffled through the dried out leaves as she felt eyes on her once again. She quickened her pace and entered the greenhouse to warm up.

"Thank goodness..." She sighed of relief.

She couldn't get used to the many people watching her. The feeling of someone watching felt uncomfortable and made a person feel tense and uneasy. Ichigo sat on the metal bench and spaced out. Vanilla was back at her dorm, sleeping. The spirits just came back from an assignment in the Sweets Kingdom, so they have know idea about the incident. Thinking about what had happened a couple of days ago made Ichigo blush.

_"What am I going to do...?" _

She sat alone for awhile until she felt someone sit beside her and put their hand on hers. She saw strands of green hair from the corner of her eyes and blushed in embarrassment when she realized who it was and what position she was in. Ichigo was stuck where she was because this person was pushing her towards the glass and was sitting too close to her. He rested his head on her left shoulder.

"Ha-Hanabusa-kun! What are you doing?!" She asked, flustered.

"I'm resting my head on your shoulder, Ichigo-chan." He replied, nonchalantly.

"B-but...!" She squirmed.

He stayed still for a couple of seconds until he lifted his head up. Ichigo, confusingly looked over to him, due to the fact that it was currently the only body part she could move. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Ichigo was shocked and froze. He moved his free hand to her cheek. Ichigo, was soon captivated by the kiss and kissed back. She closed her eyes and leaned in and squeezed his hand. Hanabusa was enjoying her reaction.

_"I- I'm-... I'm kissing Hanabusa-kun! Wait... This isn't a good thing!" _Ichigo thought.

She pulled back and breathed. Hanabusa frowned from her pulling back and tried to lean in and kiss her again until Ichigo stopped by pushing back his chest, though failing because he was much stronger.

"Wait! Hanabusa-kun!" She said as she begun to sink down as Hanabusa came closer each second.

"Why?" He asked with eyes looking at Ichigo as if she was his prey.

"B-because!" She stuttered.

"Because...?" He asked, tormentingly.

Ichigo thought for a second, What could stop him? Her head was now pressed into the glass and her back was close to the bench. She squeezed her eyes shut and her hands resisted bit by bit. He was about to kiss her until someone stopped the pair.

"Because she doesn't want it!" A familiar voice yelled.

Hanabusa pulled back and Ichigo came up. He held her hands and glared at the interrupter.

"Kashino!" Ichigo said, with a relieving tone.


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Sorry

**You guys want to know what I love about Fanfiction? The absolute right I have to give you all cliffhangers. It's fun reading your reactions in the reviews. :3**

**Warning: Caution, lots of POV changes. May cause slight nausea/dizziness.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What are you doing here, Kashino-kun?" Hanabusa asked, with an annoyed tone.

"I woke up and saw that you were gone without your Spirit. When I called Amano's cellphone, only to be picked up by Rumi... You could guess what I did after." He replied, with an irritated tone.

The feeling around the greenhouse was tense. The two boys glared at each other while Ichigo sat there. She noticed that her hand was still being held by Hanabusa. She pulled it away and gave Hanabusa the chance to retreat.

"Whatever you say, Kashino-kun." He stood up from the bench and (Just to annoy Kashino) kissed Ichigo on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, Ichigo-chan." He smiled and received a strong glare from Kashino.

"B-bye, Hanabusa-kun." Ichigo stuttered.

As the rose boy walked out of the greenhouse, Kashino and Amano were silent. Kashino sighed and took Hanabusa's place. Ichigo knew that he wasn't going to try anything, he wasn't Hanabusa.

Ichigo avoided looking at Kashino, "Hmph". She crossed her arms and looked away from the blonde.

"Amano-san..." He said.

Ichigo didn't pay attention to him.

"Amano-san, please talk to me." He sighed.

"What do I have to say to you?" She asked, irritatedly.

He looked at her and said, "C'mon, I already said sorry."

Ichigo turned and glared at the chocolatier, "Through a voice message!" She yelled.

**Kashino's POV**

Amano glared at me. She had a right to so I didn't yell or get angry at her like I always do. I know how it feels to be chased down by classmates, but with friends and teammates? It must be tough, especially with that narcissist hanging around her. I sighed and looked at her.

"Im sorry." I apologized.

She huffed, "Well your not forgiven!".

"C'mon Amano-san, don't do this." I sighed.

She turned to me and yelled, "I have a right to! You three idiots put me through lots of pressure, hate, and confusion! And the fact that your one of them makes me more confused!".

_"Amano's more stubborn than ever..." _I thought.

"How so?" I asked.

Her face reddened and her eyes filled with tears, "Well- Well- Every single day, you yell at me and call me a moron and an idiot! Do you know how many times you've made me cry?! And now your saying you love me?! Kashino you sadist, you idiot! Geez, make up your mind!" She yelled.

I was stunned. What can I say back to her? Tears rolled down her red cheeks and she wiped them away with her sleeve. I felt guilty. Once again, I made her cry. What right do I have to love her anyway?

"I'm sorry..."

She froze and looked over to me with wide eyes.

"What...?" She asked.

I looked over to her and slammed my fist on the glass behind her. **(Me: ∑(ﾟДﾟ) Kashino! That's dangerous! Your lucky that glass is thick! Kashino: I don't care!) **

****"I'm sorry for everything alright! I'm sorry for always yelling at you, and insulting you! I'm sorry for making you cry all the time! I'm sorry for falling in love with you, but that's your fault for making me! I'm sorry for everything I did!" I yelled.

She looked at me, with guilty eyes. Her tears were still rolling down.

_"Why is she still crying? Did I do something wrong again?" _I asked myself.

I put my head down and my fist lost it's grip and slid down the glass, "I'm so sorry, Amano... So please... Just forgive me already." I apologized.

"Kashino..."

**Ichigo's POV**

Kashino really wanted to be forgiven. His head was looking down at my lap, but I had a feeling his eyes were squeezed closed. My tears stopped and I smiled. I put my hand on his shoulder, giving him a sign to come up.

"I didn't need an apology for that. But... Your forgiven." I giggled and hugged him.

**Normal POV**

Ichigo's arms were around the chocolatier's neck. She hugged him tightly and rested her chin on his shoulder. Kashino's face reddened a bit and gulped as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. Ichigo blushed by his action. They stayed for a couple of seconds and they both pulled away.

"I should get back..." Kashino made an excuse.

"Me too... Rumi might be worried." Ichigo giggled.

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow, Amano-san..."


End file.
